


Nobody Better Pinch Me

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison's dream goes a little differently</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Better Pinch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 3b preview
> 
> just a short porny, slightly cracky rewrite of Allison's dream because so many people(myself included) in the scallisaac tag were like "OMG they're talking about Scott while they get hot and heavy!!" srsly TW what are you doing to us. Title from 40 Day Dream by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeroes. Self betad.

Somewhere, in the back of her mind, Allison knew she was dreaming, knew somehow that that lying on her bed with Isaac trailing his mouth(his gorgeous, full mouth, the mouth she’d found herself thinking about a lot recently, becaues fuck how could she not) up her stomach was probably unlikely. Sure they had been dancing around each other for a little while, but they hadn’t so much as kissed so having him in bed with her, his hips warm and moving sinuously between her thighs was a little weird.

But the part of her that was saying that seemed far, far away at the moment, muffled by the feeling of Isaac’s tongue on the sensitive skin of her neck. She arched against him as he kissed his way over to her shoulder, pulling her shirt away to kiss farther, getting close to the soft flesh of her breasts.

And that’s when that small, reasonable part of her brain, manages to get a word in edgewise.

“You’re sure Scott’s ok with this?” she breathes, trying to focus on her own words and failing miserably because Isaac feels so good between her thighs.

Isaac grinned, slow and slightly naughty.

"Oh I don't think Scott will mind at all."

“Did someone say my name?”

And suddenly, she doesn’t know how, Scott is there( _who cares how_ , a voice in her head whispered), sliding in behind Isaac, a hand wrapped around Isaac’s chest and the other roaming over her bare calf.

Isaac turned his head and kissed the smirk off Scott’s lips, and any thoughts of dreams and reality vanished as she watched, mesmerized, as their lips slid over each other, as they gasped into each others mouths, low sinful sounds, as she caught glimpses of their tongues tangling with each other.

“Want to show me what she likes?” Isaac asked, “Although I have to admit I have a lot of ideas of my own” he said, with that smile of his on his face that just made her **_want_**.

“Maybe I should show _her_ what _you_ like,” Scott suggested, the hand on Isaac’s chest dipping lower and cupping Isaac’s hardness through his jeans. Isaac whimpered.

“You should use your hands,” Scott said, looking at Allison now, “His fingers are fucking amazing.”

“Yes” Allison gasped out as Isaac pulled her underwear down till it was dangling from her ankles and reached between her legs. She closed her eyes as she felt his fingers press against her, parting her so he could tease her wet, hard clit. He slipped a finger inside her while his thumb kept circling her and Allison thrust against him. She was so close, she could feel it.

She heard Isaac moan and she opened her eyes to see Scott kneeling beside her, his pants pushed down around his thighs and Isaac’s bite-red mouth wrapped around his cock.

Allison came hard, and as the pleasure coursed through her she felt like she was floating, felt like the world was disappearing, dissolving into heat and passion and as good as it felt, part of her wanted to stay, wanted to see Scott come into Isaac’s mouth, wanted to see the end of this little scene.

She jerked awake a pleasurable pulse still throbbing between her thighs. She could feel that she was wet. Lydia was still asleep beside her(thank god).  She clasped her hands to her flushed face.

Forget, “I might kind of like my exes best friend”;  things were going to be a whole new level of awkward at school tomorrow.


End file.
